


Love you too, Wolfy Boy

by Endraking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Coach Finstock, Angst with a Happy Ending, Finstock loses it, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Melissa McCall is awesome, Raestock, The Pack Doesn't Know, Whistles and yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: Finstock gets tired of seeing his partner, Theo, coming home horribly wounded.  He takes his rage to the pack to demand some answers.





	Love you too, Wolfy Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Friendlysociopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlysociopath/gifts).



Love You Too Wolfy Boy

 

 

Bobby had grown used to seeing Theo, his Theo, wander into the apartment injured, bleeding, delirious from wounds and poison.  He knew that was the downside to living in Beacon Hills and dating one of the denizens of the night.  What bothered him were the calls, the incessant calls at all hours giving orders, directions to take part in these pointlessly dangerous missions.  Then, while Theo stayed at home nursing wounds, he saw the rest of McCall’s people, smiling, joking, living lives.  It primed the powder keg that was his rage. 

Theo swayed on the couch next to him, his loose bandages shifting on his chest as the bits of herbs the vet used tumbled free.  When he saw the slow leaking of blood coming from the soaked bandage by the left side of the chimera’s ribs the charge was lit.

Finstock stood up and walked to their room.  Theo faintly called out, “Bobby, whatever you’re thinking, don’t do it.”

He yelled from the bedroom as he changed into his usual coach uniform for work, deciding that a stained t shirt and boxers really wouldn’t give off the intimidation he wanted, “I’m going to pay McCall a visit.”

The chimera pleaded, “Please don’t.  I’ll be fine.”

He grabbed his whistle and threw it around his neck as he walked back into the living room and looked to Theo, his eyes drifting from the glazed over greys to the tiny silver band that the young man wore on his ring finger, “If they are hurt anywhere near as much as you are, then there won’t be any problems.  But I am tired of picking up the pieces when they keep USING you.”  Coach spat the word “using” before he looked to the door.

The bandage and black boxer brief clad chimera wobbled as he stood and said, “Let me get changed, I’ll go with you.”

Bobby stepped back to his chimera and ordered, “wait here.  I’ll grab you something to wear.”

He walked back into their bedroom and opened the closet.  He reached for the box he had tucked away at the bottom and pulled it free.  He opened the flimsy cardboard and pulled the near floor length black silk robe from the container.  He took the slick fabric back into the living room and tossed it to Theo.  With a harshness he didn’t mean, and certainly didn’t mean to direct to Theo he said, “This was supposed to be your birthday present.  I know I’m probably late or something but Happy some day!”

The chimera barely hooked the fabric and spun it around until he draped it over his body.  Coach stepped over to him and pulled it somewhat tight and tied the synch around the waist.  Theo weakly blushed as he replied softly, “Thank you.”

Coach muttered, “Your welcome” before he scooped the chimera into his arms.  He pushed out of the apartment and carried the wounded man down to his truck. 

Normally Bobby would take his compact car, but he figured the wounded man might need more leg room and put him into the passenger side seat.  When he walked to the driver’s side and opened the door, he nearly grew nauseous just from the stains of blood. 

The normally grey seats held large brown stains that leaked down the side and there was a noticeable spot on the back and into the seat.  He looked to Theo as he climbed in and noticed that the chimera was already unconscious after buckling himself in.  Finstock vowed that he’d seen enough.

He tore through the streets of Beacon Hills at night, shouting a few expletives at the cars that didn’t get out of his way.  Part of him dared the Sheriff or that snot nosed Deputy to pull him over.  He wanted to have a good, long talk with THEM.

He slammed on the brakes as he skidded to a stop in front of the McCall residence.  There were several cars in the driveway, noticeably the blue jeep that Coach knew belonged to Stiles.  As he stepped out of the truck, he heard the sounds of laughter and merriment.  He felt his blood pressure elevate as he walked away from the truck. 

When his foot touched the grass, he heard the weak whimper of his chimera, “Bobby, please, don’t.”

He glanced back and saw Theo’s fingertips pressed to the window, the slightest tinge of crimson against the window.  He turned back and opened the door, motioning his hand towards the lit-up house and the sounds of joy, “Do you think I’m going to change my mind now?  Listen to that!”

Theo softly begged, “Please, Bobby, let’s just go home.  We can watch TV or read together.”

Finstock’s eyes grew wild as he argued, “Theo, how can you do either right now?  You can hardly see because of what they let happen to you.  When is enough going to be enough?”

Theo faintly shook his head, “It’s okay cupcake.  It doesn’t even hurt.”

His face twisted with rage as the man he cared about lied about hurting to protect them.  He didn’t know the whole story about what happened, but he didn’t need to know it.  What they keep pushing to this beautiful young man was abhorrent.  He lowly grumbled, “It may not hurt you, but seeing you like this every time you help these ingrates hurts me.  They are going to answer for it.”

He heard the click of the seat belt as he stormed towards the house.  Coach banged on the door loud enough to shake the windows.  The outside light came on almost immediately and Melissa opened the door, still in her purple scrubs.  She asked, with a bit of annoyance, “Bobby, what brings you here?”

He pushed past her, and his eyes fell on the young adults that sat on the sofa in the living room.  The lights were off, and the movie paused but he made eyes on Scott, Stiles, Malia, Lydia, Liam, Mason, and Corey.

As Coach pushed past, Melissa sarcastically stated, “Come on in” to which Coach seriously answered, “Thank you, don’t mind if I do.”

He reached back and flicked on the light switch and Scott stood up and asked, with concern in his eyes, “Coach?  What are you doing here?”

He tried to fight back his anger, he really did, before his voice boomed, “You’ve got a lot of nerve, every last one of you!”

Scott looked back to his pack and then to Finstock as he asked in confusion, “I don’t know what this is about.”

Melissa crossed her arms as her protective mom mode kicked in and she demanded, “Yes, Robert, I’d like to know why you are yelling at my son.”

He ran his hand through his hair before he addressed Melissa, considerably softer, “Melissa, take a look at the man in the truck for me.”

She raised an eyebrow as he nudged his head towards the front lawn twice.  She threw her hands up and stepped outside while the Coach’s fierce gaze fell back on the pack, centered on Scott, “You fought something tonight, didn’t you?”

Liam beamed a smile as he interrupted to answer, “Yeah, some crackpot hunters in the preserve.  Baited them out and rounded them up.”

Mason looked to Liam and nodded as he proudly stated, “Yeah, they should be safely held at the Sheriff’s station now.”

Both young men flinched as Finstock’s gaze of displeasure fell on them.

Melissa gasped outside, “Oh my god.”

Scott, Malia, and Liam’s eyes flashed as they looked to the door and stood up.  Finstock’s scowl grew as he yelled, “Sit back down, we aren’t finished!”

The three slunk back into their seats as Melissa carried Theo through the front door, his long black robe open in the front and demanded, “Give him some room!  Scott, Stiles, Malia, I need the couch!”

The three scurried away from the couch as Melissa carried the near unconscious Theo and laid him down.  The faces of joy fell as all eyes glued themselves to Theo.

Finstock continued, “This is how you deliver him to me just about every time.  He has 6, count them 6 gunshot wounds from this last mission.  And what do you have?”  Finstock motioned to the group and pointed to Liam, who had a small bandage wrapped around his arm.  “What?  A flimsy scratch?”

Scott tried to explain, “We didn’t know.  Theo volunteered to be the distraction and since he didn’t call us back we figured- “

Finstock cut the alpha off, “Figured what?  You’d leave him for dead?”

Scott bit back his words as Stiles interjected, “Hey, Theo volunteered to be the distraction.  You can’t hold us accountable for what happened to him.  He didn’t even let us know he was hurt.”

Coach yelled at Stiles, “So what?  Greenburg used to volunteer to be a defender but after I saw him get levelled on the field about a dozen times I figured that maybe brain damage wouldn’t help his GPA.”

Melissa looked to Mason and Lydia and ordered, “Got to the bathroom, grab my first aid kit and the special kit.”

Lydia and Mason nodded as they darted away from the rage.  Liam and Scott walked over to the chimera and placed their hands on his arm and began to leech away the pain.  Thick black lines of pain travelled up their arms and Theo’s face flinched from the absence of pain.

Finstock continued, “I guess it’s a good thing that Alan decided he’d give it a try at patching him up.  I might have to send him a thank you card.”

Scott weakly admitted, “Deaton isn’t in town.  Theo must’ve bandaged himself.”

Coach glared at the alpha, “What is wrong with you?”  He looked to the pack, “With all of you?  You sit back eating” He glanced to the pizza boxes and groaned as he said, “Hawaiian pizzas watching some movie while your friend is struggling to live?  I taught you better than this.”  He motioned to Melissa, who feverishly checked the chimera, “Melissa taught you better than this!”

Stiles began spitefully, “Theo isn’t our friend- “

He didn’t make it far into his anger before Coach closed the distance and glared into him, “Say one more word Stilinski and I’ll have you running laps until you collapse like he did!”

Stiles smirked, “You can’t make me- “

Coach pulled the whistle into his mouth and loudly blew before he shouted, “RUN!!!”

Stiles flinched at first and by the time Coach blasted the whistle a second time, the former student darted out the door and began to run around the house.

Malia glared at the Coach as Mason and Lydia returned with the kits.  Melissa put Mason to work mixing the solution while she had Lydia apply pressure to bandages as she replaced them.  The coyote argued, “I don’t see why Theo is any of your business.  No one likes Theo.”

The gaze shifted, and Coach bored into the coyote, “And here I thought your GPA was abysmal because you had problems studying and testing.  I didn’t realize it’s because you’re a careless moron!”

Her eyes flashed blue and her fangs grew as she growled.  Coach released a human growl as he stared her down, “I happen to like Theo.  I happen to give a damn about the man I love!”

Suddenly Coach’s anger subsided.  That admission quelled the beast within.  Malia looked away and stepped out of the living room.  Coach weakly muttered as he looked to Theo, his poor, wounded chimera, “I love him.”

Theo’s eyes flickered open as Melissa applied the mystic salve to his wounds and the wolfsbane dissipated into the air.  He looked up to Finstock and muttered, “I guess it’s official.  I love you too.”

Melissa prompted the wounded chimera, “Lay still, Theo.  We’re going to have you patched up in no time.”

Scott stood up and looked to the Coach, “Coach, can we talk about this, outside?”

Finstock slowly nodded and Melissa reassured, “Don’t worry Bobby, we’re going to make sure he’s alright.”

Theo weakly said, “It’s okay, cupcake.”

Finstock smiled to his man, “Be back soon, wolfy boy.”

Theo chuckled against his pain as Scott guided the coach outside.  When they stepped onto the porch, Stiles made another lap and shouted, “How many laps?”

Coach yelled, “Until I get tired, Stilinski!”

Scott waved his hand towards Coach’s face and pulled his attention.  He seriously spoke, his voice filled with concern, “Coach, we didn’t know.  I’m sorry.  I should’ve checked up on him.  Theo isn’t one to share.”

Coach laughed to himself once, “Trust me, I know.”

The true alpha swallowed the lump in his throat and asked, “How many times?”

Coach sneered, “Since he moved in, at least ten separate occasions.  And that’s when he doesn’t hide them from me.”

Scott nodded and replied, “I’m sorry Coach.”

Finstock glared at Scott, “Don’t apologize to me.  Apologize to Theo!  You’re better than this McCall.  Whatever is going on to where he keeps throwing himself into danger for you and your friends but doesn’t feel comfortable letting you know he’s in pain has got to stop.”

Scott took a deep breath and acknowledged, “We’ll take him out of future missions.”

Stiles ran past and yelled, “Another lap?”

Finstock yelled, “Get over here Stilinski!”

Stiles darted over, and Coach looked to Scott, “He doesn’t want that.  I know that.  Whatever happened, I need you guys to find a way to fix it.  I love him to death, but he doesn’t listen to me.”

Scott nodded and Finstock continued, “However, until I’m comfortable, any time one of you needs him for something, you have to call me first.”

Stiles replied, as he huffed air, “That’s not fair Coach.  We’re afraid to call you.”

Finstock glared at Stiles, “Good!  Then maybe you’ll remember this night the next time Theo wants to volunteer to be the bait.  You’re lucky I didn’t come swinging first!”

Coach turned to walk back inside as Scott and Stiles began to talk.  This evening drained him more than he thought and when he crossed the threshold, he was greeted with the meek smile of Theo, his little wolf boy.

Theo meekly asked, his color considerably better, his wounds bandaged nicely, “Cupcake, can we just go home?”

Liam snickered, “Cupcake?  Really?  Cupcake?”

Before Coach could yell, Theo shot the beta a glare and coldly snarked, “Not everyone thinks “Hey You” is a term of endearment.”

Liam flinched and looked away as Coach laughed at his chimera’s response, “Gotta love this man!”

Melissa stood up and looked to Coach, “If anything like this happens again, just give me a call.  I will march the pack over to your place and they can answer in person!”

Coach maniacally smiled to Melissa, “Will do.  And if you ever a hand with them, don’t hesitate to give me a call.”

Coach stepped over to the chimera and scooped him into his arms before he said, “Let’s go home, wolf boy.  If we’re lucky, we might just catch the late show.”

As they walked out the front door of the McCall residence, Theo whispered to Finstock, “Bob, you’re the best.  I love you.”

“Love you too, wolfy boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had this idea and I didn't know when I would write it but it just wouldn't leave me alone. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
